


I'll take care of you (klance)

by Fandom_trashie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Lance, Voltron, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trashie/pseuds/Fandom_trashie
Summary: Lance is sick, and.. yeah that's about all that needs to be said. XD





	

"Lance? It's Keith, can I come in?" Keith knocked on the door to Lance's bedroom.

He heard Lance sneeze twice before saying, "No."

"Why?" He questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Because I'm sick and I don't want you to catch anything."

"Oh, come on." Keith said, "I brought some soup that Hunk made for you." No one could resist Hunk's cooking, especially Lance, and Keith knew that all too well.

"Wait, really?" Lance appeared at the door rather quickly for someone as sick as him, wrapped in multiple blankets with his nose and cheeks flushed a very bright pink from his fever. Lance sneezed as he reached for the soup.

"Hey!" Keith said, lifting the soup above his head and dancing around Lance into his bedroom, "I thought you said you didn't want me to catch anything!"

"I take it back." Lance grumbled as he tossed himself onto his bed, covering his face with the blankets as he started coughing so hard his whole body started to shake. Keith set the soup down on Lance's dresser by the bed, and went over to sit next to him, resting his hand on Lance's arm and watching him with concern until the blue paladin's lungs calmed down.

Lance moved the blankets from his head so he could see Keith once he finished coughing, "You're going to get sick." He wheezed before he started coughing all over again.

"I don't care." Keith said, gently brushing his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance grumbled something into his pillow that Keith couldn't make out once the coughing subsided, his eyes closed tight and heaving with every breath. It seemed that even breathing was a huge effort for Lance.

Keith continued gently stroking Lance's feverish forehead as he said, "Babe, the soup is going to get cold. Do you want it?"

Lance nodded weakly before moving to sit himself up on the bed. He looked terrible. Snot had started to drip out of his nose, he was obviously tired and he was shivering as if he was cold, despite the raging fever he had. Keith picked up the bowl of soup along with a few tissues and carefully handed them over to Lance who had managed to remove his hands and arms from his cocoon of blankets.

Keith crawled across the bed towards Lance, kissing his feverish boyfriend's temple before sitting down next to him.

Lance devoured the soup quickly and sighing contentedly once he finished it. He took one of the tissues and blew his nose before reaching over and trying to set the empty bowl on the dresser.

"I'll do it." Keith said, taking the bowl away from him and moving to set it back down on the dresser, then repositioned himself next to Lance.

"Why are you here?" Lance wheezed, only to set off another coughing fit.

"Because I thought you might like some company since you've been stuck in here all by yourself with this bad cold-"

"It's not just a cold, it's the SPACE FLU and I'm DYING!" Lance interrupted loudly, flailing his arms around wildly and coughing as he threw himself onto Keith's shoulder and sneezed.

Keith only rapped his arm around Lance's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Calm down, Lance. It's not good for you to be yelling right now, especially over something as stupid as that."

"You're stupid." Lance mumbled into Keith's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Keith chuckled as he kissed Lance's hair, not caring whether or not he might get sick as well. He figured it might be too late anyways, so he pulled Lance onto his lap, hugging him close with both arms rapped around him and his many blankets.

Lance coughed. "I feel like a baby, wrapped in all these blankets and sitting in your lap." Lance complained as sarcastically as he could with his sore throat, sneezing afterwards.

"You _are_ a baby." Keith answered, kissing his cheek as he handed Lance a fresh tissue.

"You shouldn't kiss me, you'll definitely get sick." Lance coughed loudly, as if to prove his point.

Keith only kissed Lance's forehead in response, noticing just how warm his head was. Lance rolled his eyes and yawned, resting his head on Keith's chest.

"You're tired, you should rest." Keith moved Lance and laid him down on the bed, "I'll leave."

"No, stay." Lance said as he grabbed Keith's hand and patted the area of the bed next to him. "Until I fall asleep. Please?" He coughed violently again before looking up at Keith with his sad puppy eyes. Oh gosh, those eyes. Those eyes that Keith hadn't been able to resist even in the beginning.

"Alright." Keith agreed, laying down next to Lance and pulling him close to his chest as he started humming an Altean lullaby he had heard Allura singing to her mice a while ago. Lance smiled as he buried his face in Keith's neck, falling asleep almost immediately.

Keith stayed longer then he had to before finally getting up, kissing Lance's forehead again before he left the room and turned off the lights.

*~*~*

Two days later Keith woke up with a runny nose and a bad cough. He sighed as he went down to Lance's room still in his pajamas, not bothering to knock as he walked in and laid himself down next to Lance on the bed and covered himself with the many blankets. Lance didn't mind.

"You look terrible." Lance observed, sneezing. 

"I _feel_  terrible." Keith mumbled, snuggling up closer to Lance and breathing in the blue paladins scent.

"I told you you'd get sick." Lance said as he wrapped his arms around Keith and pressed their foreheads together. "Whatever." Keith coughed as Lance kissed his cheek.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I suck at this, but this was something I wrote at like 2 AM a while ago and I thought I'd post this now that I have an account here. ^^; hope y'all enjoyed it! Also, any suggestions on making it better would be welcome, just don't be rude please~ :)


End file.
